Lies
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Perang telah usai...Allen kembali dari ambang kematian... Tapi yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya hancur... Pair: LavixAllen


**Disc: DGM milik Hoshino-sensei…**

**Hehehe…fic sedih kedua atashi yang berbahasa Indo =D**

**Pairing: LavixAllen, sedikit CrossxAllen**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, (hampir) character death, shounen-ai (TENTUNYA!!!)**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu mendengar lagu 'Lies' oleh Big Bang (yang main Audition Ayodance pasti tau lagu ini), waktu atashi melihat event di Kingdom Hearts 1 dimana Sora menjadi Heartless di Hollow Bastion, dan waktu melihat event kematian Lumina di Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth.**

**Met baca en review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lies**

-

"_Aku mencitaimu Allen...selalu... Aku tidak__ akan pernah menggantikanmu dengan orang lain dihatiku... Aku janji..."_

_-_

Itulah janji terakhirku dengan Lavi, sebelum pertempuran terakhir kami melawan Earl dan para Noah... Karena janji itulah, aku berusaha bertahan hidup... Aku ingin bersamanya lagi...

-

Pertempuran berhasil kami menangkan... Earl telah kalah...para Noah telah tiada...Dark Matter telah hancur...Innocence juga telah hancur...

Aku sekarang berada di ambang hidup dan mati...pandanganku mulai kabur...darah menggenangi tubuhku... Tidak lama kemudian, kegelapan menelanku...

-

Dimanakah aku?

Apa aku sudah mati?

Di sekelilingku hanya ada kegelapan...sunyi tanpa suara...tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun...

Tidak! Aku masih belum mau mati!

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lavi!

Aku masih ingin bersamanya!

'Lavi!'

Aku berteriak memanggil namanya... Walaupun suaraku tidak keluar, aku tetap memanggilnya...

Perlahan...muncul cahaya...

Aku pun berjalan menuju cahaya itu, seperti dituntun oleh sesuatu...

-

Cahaya lembut menyambutku diiringi dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku...

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan melihat sesosok berambut merah di sampingku...

Apakah itu...

"La...vi...?"

Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan suaraku yang serak...tapi setelah pengelihatanku membaik, aku sadar bahwa itu bukanlah sosok yang kurindukan...

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, _baka-deshi_...baguslah..."

Aku mengenali suara beratnya itu...itu adalah guruku dan _guardian_ ku... Cross Marian...

Sebenarnya aku merasa lega bisa melihatnya kembali...lega bahwa dia belum mati setelah kejadian 'berdarah' di kamarnya itu...

Perlahan, aku berusaha duduk. Tapi ada sesuatu yang 'aneh'...mata kiriku tidak bisa melihat dan aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kiriku. Waktu aku melihat tanganku, tangan kiriku tidak ada...sama persis seperti waktu tangan kiriku dihancurkan oleh Tykki...

Lalu, aku segera melihat penampilanku di cermin yang ada di dekat tempat tidurku...

Sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut... rambutku berubah menjadi coklat muda seperti sebelum di 'kutuk' oleh Mana...mata kiriku juga diberi penutup mata seperti Lavi...

"Bagaimana ini bisa...?"

"Sepertinya kutukan itu ikut menghilang beserta dengan 14th. Tanganmu...semua Innocence hancur waktu The Heart dihancurkan beserta Dark Matter."

_Shisou_ menjelaskannya kepadaku sambil duduk di sebelahku. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya...kalau semua Innocence hancur, kenapa aku masih hidup? Di jantungku terdapat Innocence...harusnya aku mati jika itu hancur...

"Kenapa kau masih hidup? Heh...itulah keajaibannya. Innocence yang ada di jantungmu telah berubah menjadi sel dan telah menyatu dengan jantungmu. Kurasa Tuhan itu memang ada ya...ha ha ha."

_Shisou_ menjawab seperti dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Hhh...sepertinya Lavi benar...katanya wajahku paling gampang dibaca...

-

Saat masa pemulihan, aku tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku kehilangan kesadaranku. _Shisou_ yang menemukanku dan segera membawaku ke dokter di sebuah kota kecil dekat London.

Aku ingin segera kembali ke Black Order...aku ingin bertemu dengan yang lain...terutama dengan Lavi...

Tapi _Shisou_ melarangku pergi sampai aku pulih sepenuhnya. Dia berjanji akan membawaku kesana. Ha ha ha...agak aneh juga melihat _Shisou_ bersikap baik terhadapku. Itu bukan hal yang buruk...hanya saja dia lebih bersikap seperti layaknya seorang _guardian_... Dia sedikit demi sedikit berhenti merokok dan pandangannya kepadaku seperti waktu dia memelukku sebelum 'kejadian' itu...

Aku pun sedikit demi sedikit menerima perubahan sikapnya itu...

Selagi menunggu aku pulih, _Shisou_ selalu mengirim kabar ke Black Order tentang kondisi ku dan kepulanganku...

Dan akhirnya setelah 1 bulan...aku kondisiku benar-benar pulih (kecuali mata dan tangan kiri). Aku dan _Shisou_ pun kembali ke Black Order dengan menggunakan kereta api. Di dalam perjalanan, aku membayangkan wajah-wajah gembira teman-temanku dan orang yang kukasihi...

-

Setelah perjalanan selama 2 jam, akhirnya kami sampai di Black Order. Karena cuaca yang dingin karena salju, aku memakai jubah. Tapi entah kenapa suasananya sepi daripada yang biasanya...tidak ada seorang pun disana...

Ketika hendak melewati cafetaria, aku dan _Shisou_ mendengar suara-suara riang. Kami pun segera pergi ke sana.

-

Di dalam cafetaria, mereka seperti sedang berpesta. Wajah-wajah gembira bertaburan. Tapi ada satu yang menyita perhatianku...Lavi duduk bersebelahan dengan Lenalee dan mereka...bergandengan tangan layaknya...sepasang kekasih...?

Tidak...ini tidak mungkin. Lavi tidak mungkin akan mengingkari janjinya. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhinatiku. _Shisou_ sudah memberi kabar tentang diriku. Ini...tidak mungkin...

Lalu _Shisou_ memegang tangan kananku dan menyeretku ke dalam. Dari wajahnya aku tahu dia marah besar. Dia berjalan ke tempat Lavi berada.

"Tch. Apa-apaan ini?"

Semua yang ada disana terkejut. Mereka pasti tidak menyangka kalau _Shisou_ masih hidup. Tapi yang anehnya, Komui-san juga tidak tahu. Bukannya _Shisou_ mengirim berita kepada dia?

"Cross-_gensui_?! Anda masih hidup?! Kenapa tidak memberi-tahukan kepada kami?"

"Tch.. Aku sudah kirim kabar pakai surat. Memangnya tidak terima suratnya?"

"Ah...pasti ada di tumpukan kertas di kantorku..."

Ternyata mereka tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang kedatangan kami...bahkan tentang diriku...

Aku ingin segera memberi-tahu mereka, tapi _Shisou_ menghentikanku. Dia ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ingin menge-tes mereka. Aku hanya menurut dan diam sebelum diberi izin berbicara.

-

"Lalu...perayaan apa ini?"

"Oh ini. Ini adalah perayaan hari jadinya Lenalee dengan Lavi. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 1 bulan, walaupun aku masih belum rela..."

_Deg_

Jantungku seolah berhenti ketika mendengarnya. Lavi dengan...Lenalee...? Bohong...ini pasti bohong... Lavi... Lavi tidak akan pernah... dia sudah berjanji...

"Hoo...kukira kau mencintai muridku, usagi?"

Ketika menyinggung tentang diriku, Lavi terdiam dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"Aku...aku mencintai Allen. Tapi dia sudah tiada...dan aku...aku harus melanjutkan hidupku..."

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

_Shisou_ masih ingin menge-tes mereka. Dia ingin tahu apakah bagi mereka aku ini hanya senjata untuk memenangkan perang atau sebagai teman?

"_Gensui_, apakah Anda belum tahu? Di jantung Allen-kun terdapat Innocence. Ketika The Heart hancur, Innocence juga hancur. Dengan lubang di jantungnya, tidak mungkin dia bisa hidup..."

"Hoo...kalau begitu...kenapa wajah yang kulihat sekarang bukan wajah seperti orang yang sedang berduka?"

"Tentu saja kami semua sedih kehilangan Allen-kun. Tapi...Lenalee mengingatkannya kepada kami. Kami tidak boleh berdiam diri di dalam kesedihan terlalu lama..."

"Lalu, kalau _deshi_ ku itu sudah mati...dimana buktinya? Seperti jasadnya..."

"Cross-_gensui_!"

Kali ini Lenalee yang berbicara. Dia segera berdiri menghadapi _Shisou_ dengan wajah marah. Entah kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu...

"Allen-kun sudah meninggal! Kalau kita selalu mengingatnya dan sedih, dia pasti akan sedih juga. Maka dari itu...kita harus meninggalkannya agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang!"

Aku tidak percaya... Lenalee... sahabat terbaikku... mengharapkan aku mati...? Kenapa... apa keberadaanku hanya sebagai senjata semata dimata mereka? Kenapa...?

_PLAAAAAAAK_

Aku yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku segera tersadar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. _Shisou_...menampar Lenalee?! _Shisou_ tidak pernah menampar seorang gadis! Dia pasti sangat marah...

"Jaga mulutmu, nona! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, padahal dia belum tentu sudah meninggal!"

Semua orang bingung dengan perkataan _Shisou_. Akhirnya dia mengizinkanku berbicara. Aku membuka tudungku dan wajah heran terpapar di wajah mereka semua, termasuk Lavi. Aku berjalan ke tempat Lavi. Sebetulnya hatiku masih sakit akibat semua hal ini...tapi aku menahan air mataku dan segera memasang senyum palsu di wajahku.

"Halo Lavi...sepertinya kau bersenang-senang tanpaku..."

Mereka semua terkejut ketika mendengar suaraku. Bahkan aku mendengar ada yang berbisik "Apa itu Akuma?" atau sebagainya. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Perasaanku sekarang sedang kacau...hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping... Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang kubicarakan dan kuperbuat... Aku sudah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan...

"A-Allen? Kamu...hidup?"

Senyum palsu nan dingin tetap terpasang di balik diriku yang sudah hancur ini. Aku sangat marah... ternyata semuanya telah berbohong kepadaku dengan sikap baik mereka... Mereka bilang mereka menyayangiku seperti keluarga... Lavi bilang dia mencintaiku... tapi ternyata itu semua bohong... Aku hanya sebuah senjata untuk memenangkan perang...

"Ya aku masih hidup. Sayang sekali...kamu mengharapkan aku mati, bukan?"

"Allen a-aku-"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang akan menangis jika aku mati...ha ha...aku memang anak yang tidak diinginkan keberadaannya..."

Perlahan...topeng senyumku hancur dan bergantikan amarah yang sangat. Kenapa aku masih diizinkan hidup? Apakah untuk melihat semua hal ini? Kenapa?

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu Lavi...ternyata aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu selain objek untuk mencatat sejarah..."

"..."

"Hatiku sakit Lavi...melihat hal ini saat aku berhasil hidup... lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat hal ini..."

Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Air mata pun berlinang dari mata abu-abuku... wajahku menunjukkan perasaanku saat ini...sedih...marah...hancur...

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu...aku tidak tahan berada di sana. Entah ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasan atau memang di bawah sadar, setiap kali aku ingin menyendiri...aku pasti pergi ke 1 tempat, perpustakaan.

Entah kenapa aku memilih ruangan itu...mungkin karena perpustakaan itu sepi...

-

Sesampainya disana, aku segera melihat benda tajam perak yang ada di tanganku. Ya...itu adalah pisau yang kuambil dari salah satu meja di cafetaria saat keluar tadi...

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan penderitaan ini...aku...ingin mengakhiri hidupku...

Ya...kalau aku mati, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi...aku bisa bersama Mana lagi... Lagipula mereka tidak akan sedih dengan kepergianku...malah mungkin mereka akan senang... senang karena si bocah terkutuk sudah tiada...

"Selamat tinggal..."

Setelah berbisik hal itu...aku memutuskan arteri yang ada di tangan ku...

Pandanganku mulai kabur...darah mengalir menggenangi lantai...dan hal kudengar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku adalah suara dentingan pisau yang jatuh dari tanganku dan suara pintu yang terbuka...kudengar dengan samar-samar seseorang memanggilku...tapi sudah terlambat...sekali lagi...aku berada di kegelapan abadi...

-

Aku jatuh...bukan...ini seperti melayang...di dalam kegelapan...seperti ke dalam jurang yang tidak berujung...

Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa...melihat apa-apa...mendengar apa-apa...semua terasa kosong...terasa begitu hampa...

Entah sudah berapa lama aku jatuh seperti ini...tapi biarlah...

Aku ingin melupakan semua...aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi...

Tiba-tiba 'jatuh' ku berakhir dan kakiku berdiri di atas pijakan yang tidak terlihat. Di depanku terdapat sebuah pintu cahaya...dan di depan pintu aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kurindukan...Mana...

Aku ingin bersamanya lagi. Aku ingin pergi ke tempatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan dan ketika kulihat Mana...dia semakin menjauh...

'Mana! Tunggu!'

Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi suaraku serasa ditelan oleh kegelapan. Mana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku dapat melihat senyum di muka sedihnya.

'Kembalilah Allen... Ini belum waktumu... Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjemputmu saat waktumu tiba. Saat waktumu tiba, kita pasti akan bersama... bersama orang yang kau cintai. Maka dari itu...jalani hidupmu dengan kebahagiaan. Aku menyayangimu...Allen...'

Sosok Mana semakin hilang...pintu cahaya itupun ikut menghilang... Tidak...aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi...

'Mana! Tunggu! Aku tidak mau kembali! Mereka tidak menyayangiku!'

'Mereka tidak menginginkan keberadaanku!'

Aku terus berteriak dan menangis. Kaki lemas...aku jatuh sambil terus menangis...

Mana telah hilang...dan yang ada di sekelilingku hanyalah kegelapan...

Aku...sendirian lagi...

-

Aku terus menangis dan menangis...kenapa aku selalu sendiri? Ketika aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan, kenapa kebahagiaan itu direbut dariku? Pertama Mana...lalu Lavi... Kenapa?

-

'...llen...'

Itu...suara...?

'...A...llen...'

Siapa yang memanggilku...?

'...maafkan...aku...'

La...vi...?

-

Di bawah ku tiba-tiba muncul seperti danau...di dalamnya aku bisa melihat Lavi menangis sambil memegang satu-satunya tanganku yang diperban. Di sana aku melihat sosokku yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya aku dalam keadaan koma...

'Allen...maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu...'

'Tolong kembalilah...Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi...'

'Aku mencintaimu...Allen...'

Dengan perkataan terakhirnya itu, diriku terasa ditarik oleh sesuatu. Dan danau itu berubah menjadi pusaran cahaya yang indah. Diriku lalu masuk kedalamnya.

-

Ketika membuka mata...hal pertama yang kudengar adalah ucapan maaf dan namaku yang dipanggil terus menerus. Aku perlahan melihat siapa yang mengatakannya dan itu adalah...

"Lavi...?"

Aku memanggilnya. Dia segera melihatku dengan perasaan lega dan segera memelukku dengan erat. Dia tidak pernah memelukku seperti ini... Sambil memelukku, dia menangis sambil berkata "Syukurlah" dan "Maaf" berkali-kali...

"Allen, maaf...maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu Allen...selalu..."

Lavi masih...mencintaiku? Apakah ini maksud Mana mengembalikanku? Aku masih marah dengan kejadian sebelumnya tapi...setelah melihat Lavi seperti ini...perasaanku berubah...

Aku memeluknya kembali sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang Lavi ingin dengar...

"...Aku memaafkanmu...Lavi...aku juga mencintaimu..."

Aneh...hanya satu kata...'cinta'...semuanya bisa berubah...semua rasa sakit hatiku hilang...bergantikan dengan kebahagiaan...bahagia karena masih dicintai...

-

Tidak lama kemudian, Black Order dibubarkan karena sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Hampir semua anggotanya kembali ke negara asal dan menjalani hidup layaknya orang biasa...dengan damai...

Aku sendiri mengadakan perjalanan bersama Lavi, _Shisou_, Kanda, dan Bookman.

Kanda ikut karena dia sedang mencari seseorang. Bookman ikut karena menjalani tugasnya sebagai Bookman dan mencari penerus baru, Lavi sudah berhenti sebagai Bookman.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami berpisah dengan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Lavi dan _Shisou_.

Lavi berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku dan _Shisou_ sudah berjanji kepada Mana untuk menjagaku setelah dia meninggal.

Aku pun menjalani hidupku dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kenapa? Karena aku bersama dengan orang-orang yang mencintaiku dan menginginkanku... Sesuai janji, kami akan terus berjalan...sampai waktunya tiba...kita akan terus bersama...

**-**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wheeeew....akhirnya ini cerita atashi bikin... :3**

**Sebenarnya ini cerita sudah lamaaaaa banget atashi ingin buat, tapi baru sekarang bisa diselesaikan. Jujur aja, waktu selesai trus dicocokin sama naskah aslinya yang tulisan tangan...atashi lumayan kaget. Jadinya jauh banget sama yang ada di naskah! Khusus fic ini, atashi ngetiknya penuh perasaan...karena atashi sedikitnya pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Jadinya... review ya!**


End file.
